Movie Night
by roque872002
Summary: It's movie night, at home, while the baby is in bed. Sam/Jack established. Could be a sequel to Baby? if you want it to be. Or can be a stand alone if you prefer. Complete.


**Title: Movie Night**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: It's movie night, at home, while the baby is in bed.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not getting paid for this.**

**Author's notes: I guess this could kinda be a sequel to Baby? If you want it to be, or it could be a stand alone, whichever you prefer.**

**Aside from that: ****As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know, either by PM or email (my address is in my profile.) Don't be shy!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack poured more wine into his glass and reached for a chocolate. He glanced towards his wife's glass and noticed that she had barely touched her drink.

He took a sip before placing his glass back on the coffee table in front of them. Sitting back on the couch, he pulled his wife closer to him, careful that the contents of her glass don't spill over his chest.

He knew she didn't especially like the film, but he loved that she was willing to watch it because he wanted to. How she didn't like The Simpson's was beyond him.

Jack knew that on their next movie night that she would make him watch some romantic film that he didn't like, like The Notebook, and he knew he would watch it without complaint. Because he loved her. And because he got to hold her as she silently cried at the end. She had made him watch it before and he wished that their love would be as strong as Noah and Allie's.

He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and stroked a thumb over her arm as Homer walked the pig across the ceiling, mentally singing along with the animated character.

He felt his wife's hand rest on his cheek. He leant into her touch as she ran her fingers over his skin. He loved it when she touched him. Intimately or not.

He smiled as he thought of their intimacy. He loved holding her. He loved that he was _allowed_ to hold her. He kissed her hair then looked towards the coffee table again. Beside his glass of wine, sat a baby monitor, proof of their intimacy. He knew that they wouldn't get through the film without being interrupted.

And he didn't mind. He loved holding their child. Their son.

Sam took a long sip of her wine before shifting her position and placing her glass on the table by the monitor. She picked up a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. Jack knew she was waiting for the baby to wake up. He knew she was watching the monitor more than the film.

Sam settled against her husband with a happy sigh. She ran her fingers through the short grey hair at the nape of his neck as he pulled her closer and scooped up her legs, placing them over his lap, where he could freely stroke her thighs with his thumbs.

Smiling, Sam pulled his face closer to hers, claiming his lips with her own. The hand on her thigh teasingly trailed its way up to her hip as he kissed her back, his other hand getting lost in her hair. They kissed softly, just brushing their lips over the others.

Jack moaned softly as he tightened his grip on his wife's hip. God, he loved her, and he considered himself very lucky that she, apparently, loved him. He was always scared that she would wake up one morning and realise that she had made a mistake. She assured him she wouldn't, and that she was happier than she had ever been.

The baby monitor crackled to life to their left. Jack let out a quiet sigh. He knew it was feeding time. He knew that with having a child there would be constant demands, and he was more than happy to meet those demands, but he was certain that their son _knew_ when he didn't want to be disturbed.

He was starting to think the kid was Daniel's. He had less then perfect timing too.

He felt Sam smile against his lips. He half heartedly held onto her hips as she detangled herself from him. Sam quickly kissed his pouted lips as she got to her feet, before quickly disappearing from the room.

She returned a minute later with their son in her arms. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Motherhood suited her perfectly. He knew she was destined for motherhood the second he had noticed how much Cassie had taken to her on Hanka all those years ago. But to see her with her own child, _his_ child, just proved his theory.

She looked as comfortable with the baby in her arms as he nursed, as she did out in the field fighting the bad guys, or as she worked in her lab on some new alien doo-hickey. He envied her. To him, she was perfect at everything.

She was a skilled soldier, a confident leader, a brilliant scientist, a fantastic pilot and a natural mother. He smiled to himself again. She was his wife. And he loved her.

He stroked his son's head and kissed his wife. He knew he would never tire of either of them. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. They were his world, his life, his home.

There's no place like home.


End file.
